colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaret Periwinkle
Doctor Margaret 'Peggy' Periwinkle, later known as Captain Peggy Periwinkle, was a prosthetics engineer born in Aberdeen, working for prosthetics company ProsTechnic. After a traumatic head injury, she became old-timey plundering pirate captain Peggy Periwinkle. Character Appearance She is dark-skinned with lighter grey-brown hair. One of her eyes is a metal prosthetic, with a red crosshair for a pupil. She wears a torn, faded pink t-shirt with a black sash, red-brown trousers, a black hat with an X on it, and a brown coat with gold trim. She has 2 prosthetic arms (one of which is a sword), and 2 prosthetic legs. She wears a black belt with a gold skull on it; the skull has a black cross across the eyes. Personality She is brutish and ruthless to the point of being comical. She sees no real evil in her deeds and does not see herself as comitting crimes and murders but as 'doing what pirates do'. She is very susceptible to vices, especially alcohol and violence, and is extremely impulsive. Skills and Abilities She is a skilled fighter with swords, guns, cannons and her bare(?) hands. She is a smart sailor, and an accustomed drinker - she can tie a hundred kinds of knots and down three bottles of rum without being sick. She has also retained some of her skills as a prosthetic engineer. History Dr Margaret Periwinkle had worked hard for her degree, for her big-money job in prosthetics, but it wasn't all it had cracked up to be. After her toil, working endless jobs to pay for her education so as not to inconvenience her poor mother, she became a prosthetics engineer at ProsTechnics Industries, but soon realised the company's corruption. The products were overpriced, the CEO was greedy, and the executives were no better. Innocent rookie Periwinkle was bullied and undermined relentlessly by her older coworkers for her naivety. The straw that broke the doctor's back came three years later, when the company cruise (a lavish outing on which they blew a large chunk of their budget) ended in the others marooning Dr Periwinkle on an island as a prank, planning to get back to her. However, being a lover of fictional pirates in her youth (which is what inspired her to become a prostheticist in the first place), she knew what to do when marooned - find sustenance. Spotting a coconut tree, she began to climb, but her efforts gained her nothing but a hard blow to the skull by a falling coconut, knocking her unconscious. Her last thought before passing out - what would a pirate do? The next day, the others returned for her, having remembered that they'd left her behind. But she was nowhere to be seen - or so they thought, as she boarded their ship in secret. Once they were out on the ocean, she took control of their ship and, with a driftwood sword, forced each one to walk the plank to their watery deaths. Periwinkle (now dubbing herself ''Captain ''Peggy Periwinkle) became a big name in plundering and piracy, stealing and killing with apparently no aim. She lost both legs to the UNWD in a scuffle, lost one ofher arms in a drunken bar fight with the Slotham Gangster Army and the other to the crew of the Spirit of the Seas. She has been imprisoned in Sarkham Penitentiary (which is where she lost her eye, in a skirmish), but escaped using only a tankard of ale (which remains a mystery to authorities). Although the UNWD has confiscated her boat (The Lost Leviathan), she continues to scheme in secret, hijacking small fishing vessels and robbing houses. Trivia * As well as a displaced personality, she suffers from hallucinatory psychosis, and suffers hallucinations of sea monsters, which can lead to acts of violence when near water. Her scurvy crew of pirates are also figments of her imagination. For this reason, she may be admitted to Sarkham Psychiatric Hospital as opposed to the penitentiary. * In the deepest parts of her psyche, she knows that she is not a pirate, but would rather stay on this dark path than try and face what she's already done. * A picture of her can be seen on Dr. Glacier's conspiracy board in Bunny: Gore Justice's intermission chapter (''Wish You Were Here). ''The photo shows her, pre-accident, standing below a sign that reads 'ProsTechnic Scotland'. Glacier has circled her face in red pen and written 'where are you?' next to her. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs